


I'm Crushing on a Monster

by Bladeblack, ITSJUSTICE



Category: Mortal Kombat (1995)
Genre: Depression, M/M, Yaoi, im sorry!!, suicide triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8355517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bladeblack/pseuds/Bladeblack, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ITSJUSTICE/pseuds/ITSJUSTICE
Summary: Johnny likes Raiden but also fears him. He wants to admit to the thunder god but something horrible is discovered about Raiden when he's in the medical room. Will Johnny admit before its too late?





	1. Chaos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ITSJUSTICE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ITSJUSTICE/gifts).



Johnny walked through the halls of the SF base. He thought of Raiden and how he fought against Shinnok. Raiden was insane at times yet stunning all the same. He walked by Raiden's bedroom that's never used by the god. It must be nice being a god. As Johnny got closer to the medical room now a yell was heard and he ran in and saw a sickening sight. There laid the beautiful thunder god in a pool of his own blood his wrists and neck slit open. Johnny and the other medics fixed and saved him just in time. He had to stay in bed to regenerate all the blood lost. Johnny carried Raiden to his room ticked off and scared for the man of his dreams. He placed Raiden in bed and put the blanket on him gently. Raiden was currently sleeping a rare sight to see now and days. Johnny sat on a chair next to him thinking about what reason made Raiden do this to himself. Johnny couldn't believe it. Just yesterday after the battle Raiden was all smiles and pleased to know Shinnok would be gone forever. Johnny looked at Raiden's face and kissed his head softly whispering why. Raiden stayed asleep Johnny's question lost in the quiet of the room. Raiden shifted slightly his eyebrows twitching in a night terror. Johnny comforts him then kissed his cheek whispering I'll help you in any way I can I promise. He didn't want to lose Raiden. He loved the god. But he also wanted to know what turned Raiden from the smiling handsome and unbelievably sexy thunder god to an all serious self harm and secretive god. And how to bring the original Raiden he loved so deeply back to life again.


	2. Why Raiden?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next day Raiden wakes to his favorite person next to his bed asleep. He remembered last night and fears what Johnny will do.

Raiden woke up he felt the bandages around his neck and wrists. He knew if everyone found out they wouldn't care. They never did. He looked to his side and saw Johnny cage next to his bed asleep.

He was shocked Johnny was there but then realized he must of found him before the medics did. Raiden wanted to cry he knew Johnny already. If Johnny found out why he did this he would kill him. Johnny woke up noticing Raiden was awake but deep in thought.

"Raiden why would you do this"? Raiden looked at him then looked away. The answer evident in his eyes. I swear I am going to kill someone. 

He is depressed but I'm not sure why. I grabbed Raiden's face and held it looking into his amazingly dim eyes. "What happened that made you do this Raiden". "Nothing Johnny".

Johnny was ready to get mad but stayed calm and think on why he was refusing to talk. He sighed and sat next to Raiden on the bed. Raiden was looking away hiding his tears. Johnny grabbed his face gently and wiped his tears.

Johnny held Raiden and Raiden gripped onto him burrying his face into Johnny's chest. Johnny rubbed Raiden's head the god relaxing in his arms. Johnny whispered "I don't know why you did this but I'm always gonna be here for you". Johnny felt the nod Raiden gave and relaxed.

I will find a way to help him even if it's the last thing I do. Raiden calmed down and got up Johnny reluctantly letting him go. Raiden went clean up and Johnny did the same. They met outside with Sonya and she noticed the bandages but didn't care.

She explains a mission she wanted Raiden and Johnny to do. Both were upset until they found out that they had to go undercover as lovers. Johnny was excited and Raiden was nervous. They left to get ready and then headed out to start the mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! I couldn't update quickly because I was in the hospital and problems came up. Hope you liked it and feedback is deeply appreciated thx stay awesome!


	3. The Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raiden and Johnny prepare for the mission and Johnny learns of Raiden's amazing ability to gender swap. But Johnny realized he wanted Raiden more then a one night stand. He wanted to kiss him and my he is stunning in his black dress and sexy heels.

Cassie's team got the outfits for the mission. Johnny was excited about it in all honesty. It was a one night mission they were attending a ball posing as lovers. Johnny watched as they took jewlery and different types of heels. He chuckled wondering why they were forcing him into such clothing and shoes. He heard Raiden say "would you girls like if I reshaped my form" I was chuckling at that. "DAMN".  
HE OR SHE LOOKED AMAZING. The dress hugged her hips showing off her luscious curves. Her chest looked busty due to the tight dress. The skirt part was slit all the way to the upper thigh on the left, very seductive. Johnny stared blushing at her. Raiden blushed at Johnny's eyes eyeing him like he was candy or cake. Raiden did his habit of crossing his arms under his chest forgetting of the lumps on it and blushed as Johnny grew wide eyed and stared at his bust. Raiden blushed deeply.  
The dress is way too tight for his liking. He stopped crossing arms and shifted one hip up slightly his left leg becoming visible. Johnny saw and licked his lips hungrily. "Dad be careful ok"? "Yea don't worry Cass I'll be fine with Raiden".  
He held Raiden's waist who was blushing. They walked out and got into Johnny's car and left. Raiden was thinking of what to name himself . Johnny smiled to himself Raiden is truly beautiful both male and female.  
He chose to name himself Roxanne. I noticed the was his arms and legs were shaved perfectly. He also had soft looking lips and a milky pale skin tone. her eyebrows were also well done.  
I watched as she was deep in thought probably thinking of a name for herself. We got there and I opened the door for her and she got instantly men wanted her. I put my arm around her small waist and said "lets go my love" and walked inside. We ran into the person for our mission and he kissed Raiden's hand.  
I grew jealous for that how dare he touch my little innocent Raiden. I kissed Raiden's lips and raiden kissed back. The man chuckled and him and I talked about movies. Raiden drank champagne and talked with other women.  
He had a deep seductive voice it fit with his body perfectly. After a few long hours of continuous drinking Raiden and I left the ball. We captured the person and took him into custody. As I drove home I saw he kept whispering to himself and yelled out loud "I LOVE YOU JOHNNY"!!!  
I nearly crashed the car and stopped on the side of the road and he kissed me again. I kissed back and carded my hand into her hair as she moaned in my mouth which I eagerly swallowed down. I put my hand on her left upper thigh and got started on what looked like would be a very promising night......


	4. Next morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raiden and Johnny prepare for the awkward early morning after having a lustful night.

It was at least 10 in the morning when I got up. I felt a weight on me and saw Raiden in his original look naked and on me. His head rested on my chest. I recalled everything from last night.  
How we successfully completed the mission and how we made out in the car then took it to his room and had wonderful sex. I saw all the bruises I left on his neck his milky pale skin tarnished by me. I enjoyed that thought but Raiden woke up and saw me and blushed a deep red. He apologized for whatever he did last night and I told him I loved him.  
He teared up, "You....do?", I laughed "Yes babe since I first met you". You were sexy in the tournament and your fighting was damn well elegant and sexy. You're extremely taunting. And any man would lust after you.  
He was a deep red as he sat up on his knees and was on top of me. I sat up holding his waist and you're so innocent. No matter what you keep your head high when most give up. And you love me why not become an item?  
"But Johnny why love me? I'm a man....you could have any woman you want. Admit it you only did this with me because I was in my female form." Geez Raiden don't downgrade yourself.  
You're every mans fantasy and I'm sure the way men and women look at you isn't glaring.


	5. Raidens dark truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Suicidal trigger warning!!!!) johnny asks the medical person in charge of the gods to make a truth serum. Blade was hesitant but agreed she made it and gave it to him. What will raiden say with this said serum?

At most I'm worried about raiden. After our little couple argument we got ready for the day. I was watching raiden as he was putting his clothes on after showering. He had a small waist and and plush bottom.

I also noticed the cuts from his suicide attempt. He never paid attention to them in fact he hid them with his robe sleeves. Raiden fixed his hair and put the cap and hat on and he looked like the raiden we all know and love. I have an idea to get him to tell me why he did it but the person I'm asking is all I'm uncertain about.

I grabbed raiden and kissed his face raiden blushed a bright red. I laughed and nipped his neck through the cap and he gasped and moaned softly. I felt my blood rush south and the idea of me taking raidens clothing off of him didn't help. There was a knock and let raiden go and as he answered i went to the bathroom.

I heard raiden talk with whoever was at his door then i realized who it was when he said I'm so happy your back blade. Blade is the gods doctor due to her dineko powers and ability to make potions. I heard her boots click away and raiden closing the door. He walked in to ask me what i was doing when he saw me trying to relieve myself.

I was shocked Johnny was touching himself while i spoke to Blade Kahn. I chuckled and sat on my knees in between his legs and proceeded to suck him off. Johnny moaned and pulled my cap off my head and threaded his fingers into my hair. He forced himself deeper in my throat and thrusted into my mouth.

As i proceeded to take it i could tell he was getting closer and i hummed on his shaft. Raiden can be so breathtaking at times. I'm surprised he chose to do this I love it and i love him. But i can tell I'm hurting him and I'm trying so hard to not rape his throat.

I stopped and kissed his lips shoving my tongue down his throat. He blushed and melted wrapping his arms around my neck. I took his pants off him and lifted him onto my lap. He understood and slowly sank down on my cock.

Elder gods have mercy he is tight. Even though we did it last night he is still as tight as when i first did him. He moaned loudly whispering my name in a heated tone that should have been illegal. After our play time we left to attend to our separate duties.

I went to talk with blade hey blade! She jumped and fixed her hair back over her eye what is it johnny? Blade you think you can make a potion. For what exactly.

I want to see if raiden really loves me. Sure. She made it and gave it to me. After i thanked her i poured it into raidens tea.

Raiden drank it and looked at me whats wrong? Raiden do you love me? He didn't hesitate yes since i first met you. I see i love you too now can i ask another question?

Sure go ahead. Why did you try killing yourself? Some time before the defeat of shinnok my brother shao kahn molested me. I stood in shock and horror.

I'm going to kill that bastard. Raiden looked away in shame and self disgust and self hatred. He had tears falling from his face. He messed with the cuts on his arms.

I saw he was crying and felt bad. I hugged him whispering it was ok. He held onto me and i held his face in my hands and kissed him. He kissed back calming down before i heard the door open.

Cassie saw her dad kissing raiden and decided to have some fun with it. Hey dad hey rai rai. They quickly seperated and waved. What are you two doing? 

Nothing Cass. Raiden just smiled. I heard you two were a thing. Johnny laughs yea so. 

Does that mean raiden is my new mom? Raiden answered me if you want then yes. I squealed and hugged them both i have a whole family again! Both of them laugh and i left saying don't hurt him to much dad.

After Cass left I hugged raiden and kissed him. Raiden blushed and kissed back softly. I left my hands on his plump ass squeezing it. He moaned softly blushing deeply.

I whispered in his ear you're like a drug. I can't get enough of you. He chuckled deeply it felt like thunder in my chest i wouldn't want you to overdose. I watched as raiden was fidgety.

I kissed him and bit his neck. He moaned and i kissed him more. After a hour of making out we left to finish for the day. I waited in raidens room and fell asleep while i felt someone rest their head on my chest and i slept soundly


	6. Confusion

Raiden woke up first and looked at a sleeping johnny. He smiled and kissed his new boyfriends head as he left and took a shower. Johnny woke up and looked for raiden then stopped after noticing the shower on. He wanted to watch over the god but knew that would be messed up.

Johnny played it off as needing to shower too and bathed with raiden staring at raidens plump ass and small waist. He saved the potion in a drawer last night. He didnt notice raiden turned when raiden kissed him gently and he kisses back. I didnt realize raiden was catlike until now its sexy.

As the two began to make out a knock was heard and it was Sonya. After the shower johnny spoke with her then closed the door after sonya left. He kissed raiden and squeezed raidens plump ass as raiden moaned softly. Raiden wraps his arms around johnnys neck johnnys erection poking at his entrance.

Raiden lowered his hips letting johnny slowly enter him as they kissed. After an hour of amazing lust they both got ready for the day.

 

*Hii!!! Sorry i was gone forever!! I am back and will do my best on updating everything!!! Love you guys stay awesome!!!*


	7. Sorry guys

Hey everyone......um......well.....i havent been so cheerful lately....i um...know everyone doesn't really care...but...just wanted you guys to know...that i might not update ever again..i am sorry but i dont feel like myself anymore and the story is in ruins. So please forgive me everyone. I know that you all dont really care for my stupid rambling. But as i said i just wanted to tell you all goodbye. It was a huge pleasure writing this story. But...i cant take it anymore. So im signing off. Stay awesome goodbye everyone

**Author's Note:**

> I made an account and wrote this garabage. Please don't judge me. Feedback is gladly welcomed. Any ideas or requests are also deeply appreciated! Tell me if I should continue this or not thanks!


End file.
